Feral Commissar Kassia
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 840758 |idalt = |has_altart = |no = 8559 |element = Thunder |rarity = Omni |cost = 60 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 11 |animation_attack = 134 |animation_idle = 60 |animation_move = 64 |movespeed_attack = 0 |speedtype_attack = 5 |movetype_attack = 3 |movespeed_skill = 0 |speedtype_skill = 5 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69 |normal_distribute = 8, 16, 8, 16, 8, 16, 6, 6, 6, 5, 5 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74 |bb_distribute = 9, 10, 8, 10, 10, 8, 8, 10, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb2_frames = |bb2_distribute = |bb2_totaldistr = |sbb_frames = 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80 |sbb_distribute = 8, 10, 9, 10, 10, 6, 6, 10, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 2, 2 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 55, 58, 61, 64 |sbb2_distribute = 40, 20, 20, 20 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb3_frames = 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 58, 59, 61, 62, 64, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80 |sbb3_distribute = 8, 10, 9, 10, 10, 6, 6, 10, 20, 5, 20, 5, 20, 5, 4, 4, 4, 2, 2 |sbb3_totaldistr = 160 |ubb_frames = 33, 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89 |ubb_distribute = 2, 3, 10, 6, 6, 10, 5, 5, 10, 5, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 3, 2, 2 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb2_frames = |ubb2_distribute = |ubb2_totaldistr = |bb_effectdelay = 1 |bb2_effectdelay = |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |sbb3_effectdelay = 0 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb2_effectdelay = |description = Sent to the mortal world in human disguise as part of Emperor Yu's competition to select a capable assistant among twelve celestial creatures, Tiger was sure she had the upper hand. Fiercely independent and ever alert, it was only natural she took up leadership of her now elite company of alpine mercenaries known as the Skyroar. Their reputation for loyalty and tenacity strikes fear into the hearts of foes far and wide. To most, this unflappable commissar was as inscrutable as their ambush tactics, but one isolated incident within their group offers some insight. After falling for a floor trap set by their enemies, Kassia insisted it was never a lapse in her judgment. She had intended this all along—by triggering the trap herself, the enemies would be lured into a false sense of achievement and accomplishment. Kassia's men attempted to evacuate her, but the feisty feline brooked no argument; further questions to her authority would constitute insubordination. Kassia continued barking orders from the pit (later coined the "Tiger Trap" by detractors, though never to her face), and the mercenaries dutifully concealed themselves in the vicinity. Official post-operation records describe the enemy being flanked by the Skyroar moments after examining their sprung trap, with the notable detail that their fearsome commissar leapt out of the pit in a single athletic jump and sank her kukri into the scout's neck. While this has done much to prove her talent for thinking on her feet, perhaps pride tells a different story—for no one, not even her sharp-eyed deputy, noticed the frazzled state of her cap-tail as she stalked away from the pit. |summon = On my pride as Commissar, the Skyroar will take on any challenge. We do not fear. We do not falter. |fusion = What is it? ...This again? I don't need it, but I suppose you did go through all that trouble. |evolution = I was only doing what is entrusted to me. When we fight as one, we are unstoppable. The Skyroar never gives up! |hp_base = 7096 |atk_base = 2430 |def_base = 2591 |rec_base = 2220 |hp_lord = 10137 |atk_lord = 3471 |def_lord = 3701 |rec_lord = 3172 |hp_anima = 11254 |rec_anima = 2874 |atk_breaker = 3769 |def_breaker = 3403 |def_guardian = 3999 |rec_guardian = 3023 |def_oracle = 3552 |rec_oracle = 3619 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 11 |normaldc = 55 |ls = Tigris Alatus |lsdescription = 140% boost to Def, Rec and max HP of Thunder types, 20% damage reduction from Thunder, Water types, 250% boost to Spark damage & damage taken hugely boosts BB gauge and may restore HP |lsnote = Fills 6-10 BC when hit, 50% chance to heal 25-30% damage taken |bb = Panthera Assault |bbdescription = 14 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec and enormously boosts critical hit rate of Thunder types for 3 turns, damage taken hugely boosts BB gauge and may restore HP for 3 turns, probability of raising allies from KO & reduces foe's BB gauge |bbnote = 165% parameter boost and 60% crit rate to Thunder types, fills 6-9 BC when hit, 50% chance to heal 25-30% damage taken, 15% chance to revive to 35% HP & 20% BB gauge reduction |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 33 |bbdc = 14 |bbmultiplier = 550 |bb_hpscale = |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |bb_hpscale2 = |sbb = Kukri Steelbreaker |sbbdescription = 16 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 4 combo powerful Thunder attack on single foe, hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec and enormously boosts critical hit rate of Thunder types for 3 turns, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, boosts spark damage of Thunder types for 3 turns & probability of activating BB/SBB/UBB twice for 2 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 900% * HP / max HP, 165% parameter boost and 60% crit rate to Thunder types, 220% Spark, 75% Spark to Thunder types & 25% chance of activating BB/SBB/UBB twice |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 16 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 17 |sbbdc = 16 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 4 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 4 |sbbmultiplier2 = 750 |sbb2_hpscale = |sbbhits3 = 19 |sbbaoe3 = A |sbbdc3 = 19 |sbbmultiplier3 = 200 |sbb3_hpscale = true |sbb3_sp = true |ubb = Lightning Strikes Twice |ubbdescription = 20 combo massive Thunder attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), damage taken enormously boosts BB gauge and restores HP for 4 turns, enormously boosts Spark damage for 4 turns, enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec and enormously boosts critical hit rate for 4 turns & raises allies from KO |ubbnote = 1500% + 1500% * HP / max HP, fills 50 BC when hit, heals 100% damage taken, 500% Spark, 450% parameter boost, 60% crit rate & 100% chance to revive to 100% HP |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 20 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 20 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |ubb_hpscale2 = |dbb = Eye of the Maelstrom |synergy = Tempest |bondunit = Grand Mitrailleur Serin |dbbdescription = 40 combo grand dual attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), boosts Atk, Def, Rec, critical hit rate, Spark damage, critical damage, damage taken boosts BB gauge and restores HP, 100% raises allies from KO, raises normal hit amount, normal attacks hit all foes & perform 1 extra action within the same turn |dbbnote = |dbbtype = Offense |dbbhits = 20 |dbbaoe = A |dbbgauge = 7~3 |dbbdc = 20 |dbbmultiplier = 2000 |dbb_hpscale = true |dbbhits2 = 20 |dbbaoe2 = A |dbbdc2 = 20 |dbbmultiplier2 = 2000 |dbb2_hpscale = true |es = Commanding Charisma |esitem = |esdescription = 30% boost to Atk, Def for first 5 turns for all allies, negates Def ignoring effects for all allies, greatly boosts Thunder elemental damage, probable considerable reduction of foe's BB gauge & adds Thunder barrier effect to BB/SBB |esnote = 120% Thunder elemental damage, 50% chance of 30% BB gauge reduction & adds 6000 HP barrier |evofrom = 840757 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 100% boost to all parameters |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 150% boost to Spark damage |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill3_cat = Damage Reduction |omniskill3_1_sp = 15 |omniskill3_1_desc = Probable damage reduction to 1 |omniskill3_1_note = 15% chance |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 180000 |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill4_2_sp = 20 |omniskill4_2_desc = Resistance against 1 KO attack |omniskill4_2_note = 100% chance |omniskill4_3_sp = 20 |omniskill4_3_desc = Adds probable resistance against 1 KO attack effect to BB |omniskill4_3_note = 20% chance |omniskill4_4_sp = 15 |omniskill4_4_desc = Adds Stealth on self boosting own Atk for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill4_4_note = 200% Atk |omniskill4_5_sp = 15 |omniskill4_5_desc = Adds 19 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP) to SBB |omniskill4_5_note = 200% + 500% * HP / max HP modifier |omniskill4_6_sp = 20 |omniskill4_6_desc = Adds probability of activating BB/SBB/UBB twice for 3 turns effect to BB |omniskill4_6_note = 20% chance of activating BB/SBB/UBB twice |omniskill4_7_sp = 10 |omniskill4_7_desc = Adds enormously boosts max HP effect to UBB |omniskill4_7_note = 55% boost |omniskill4_8_sp = 15 |omniskill4_8_desc = Enhances SBB's Spark damage boost for Thunder types effect |omniskill4_8_note = +50% boost, 125% Spark total |omniskill4_9_sp = 10 |omniskill4_9_desc = Adds foes' BB gauge reduction effect to SBB |omniskill4_9_note = 20% BB gauge reduction |omniskill4_10_sp = 20 |omniskill4_10_desc= Adds probable KO resistance negation for 2 turns (PvP modes only) effect to SBB |omniskill4_10_note= 6% chance per enemy (30% max) - Requires: Adds foes' BB gauge reduction effect to SBB |howtoget = |notes = |incorrectinfo = |addcat = |addcatname = }}